Anthology 1
enlace Prog Archives enlace |anterior = Live at the BBC (1994) |posterior = Anthology 2 (1996) }} Anthology 1 es un álbum recopilatorio del grupo de rock británico The Beatles, publicado en 1995. Supone el primer volumen de tres álbumes con rarezas y tomas alternativas de canciones grabadas entre 1958 y 1964, incluyendo grabaciones caseras registradas durante la existencia de The Quarrymen y la audición de Decca Records. Asimismo, el álbum incluye "Free as a Bird", el primer tema nuevo del grupo en veinticinco años. Anthology 1 supone, tras Live at the BBC, la segunda edición programada por Apple Records con interés histórico y musicológico, al incluir temas procedentes de la primera formación del grupo, en la cual figuraban Stuart Sutcliffe y Pete Best. Stucliffe, primer bajista del grupo posteriormente reemplazado por Paul McCartney, figura en la grabación de "Hallelujah, I Love Her So", "You'll Be Mine" y "Cayenne". Por otra parte, Pete Best, batería del grupo hasta poco después de la audición para Decca Records, figura en los temas "My Bonnie", "Cry For A Shadow", "Ain't She Sweet", "Searchin'", "Three Cool Cats", "The Sheik of Araby", "Like Dreamers Do", "Hello Litle Girl", "Bésame Mucho" y "Love Me Do". "Love Me Do" figura en Anthology 1 en la primera toma registrada en los Abbey Road Studios, antes de que Pete Best fuese reemplazado por Ringo Starr. El álbum obtuvo un gran éxito comercial a nivel global. Supuso el primer álbum del grupo en entrar en las listas de Billboard directamente al puesto #1, con 855.473 copias vendidas y alcanzando el puesto 27 en los álbumes mejor vendidos durante su primera semana en la Historia de la música. En su segunda semana, Anthology 1 vendió 453.000 copias, manteniéndose en la primera posición de las listas. La tercera semana mantendría el nivel de ventas, igualando las 453.000 copias vendidas durante su segunda semana en el mercado. En su cuarta semana, sería desplazado de la primera posición por el álbum Daydream, de Mariah Carey. Con sólo seis semanas en el mercado, Anthology 1 había alcanzado los tres millones de copias vendidas. En total, el álbum se mantuvo dentro del Billboard 200 29 semanas, con 3.639.000 copias vendidas a día de 1 de abril de 2001 y siendo certificado con cuatro discos de platino por la RIAA. En el Reino Unido, la reacción comercial tras la publicación de Anthology 1 fue similar, si bien el álbum sólo se alzaría hasta la posición #2. En Australia, el álbum pasaría dos semanas en el puesto #1 durante diciembre de 1995. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por Lennon/McCartney excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"Free as a Bird" (Lennon/McCartney/Harrison/Starkey) #* Demo registrado por John Lennon cerca de 1977 y completado por el resto de los componentes del grupo en los Mill Studios de Sussex, Inglaterra, el 11 de febrero de 1994 #Speech: John Lennon #* Extracto de una entrevista de John Lennon concedida a Jann Wenner el 8 de diciembre de 1980 #"That'll Be the Day" (Allison/Holly/Petty) #"In Spite of All the Danger" (McCartney/Harrison) #*''Temas 3-4 grabados en 1958 como The Quarrymen en Phillips Sound Recording Service. #Speech: Paul McCartney #* ''Extracto de una entrevista de Paul McCartney concedida a Mark Lewishon el 3 de noviembre de 1994 #"Hallelujah, I Love Her So" (Ray Charles) #"You'll Be Mine" (McCartney/Lennon) #"Cayenne" (McCartney) #*''Temas 6-8 grabados en casa de Paul McCartney a comienzos de 1960'' #Speech: Paul McCartney #*''Extracto de una entrevista de Paul McCartney concedida a Malcom Threadgill 27 de octubre de 1962'' #"My Bonnie" (Tradicional, arreglada por Tony Sheridan) #"Ain't She Sweet" (Ager/Yellen) #"Cry for a Shadow" (Harrison/Lennon) #*''Temas 10-12 grabados el 22 de junio de 1961 junto a Tony Sheridan en la Fundación Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Hamburgo, Alemania. #Speech: Paul McCartney #*''Extracto de una entrevista de Paul McCartney concedida a David Wigg 25 de octubre de 1971 #Speech: Brian Epstein #*''Brian Epstein leyendo un extracto de su autobiografía A Cellarfull of Noise'' #"Searchin'" (Leiber/Stoller) #"Three Cool Cats" (Leiber/Stoller) #"The Sheik of Araby" (Smith/Wheeler/Snyder) #"Like Dreamers Do" (Paul McCartney) #"Hello Little Girl" (John Lennon) #*''Temas 15-19 grabados durante la audición para Decca Records el 1 de enero de 1962'' #Speech: Brian Epstein #*''Brian Epstein en A Cellarfull of Noise'' #"Bésame Mucho" (Velázquez/Skylar) #"Love Me Do" #*''Temas 21-22 grabados durante la audición para Parlophone el 6 de junio de 1962.'' #*''Última grabación con Pete Best como batería.'' #"How Do You Do It?" (Murray) #"Please Please Me" #"One After 909" (Lennon/McCartney) 3, 4, & 5 #"One After 909" (Lennon/McCartney) 4 & 5 #"Lend Me Your Comb" (Twomey/Wise/Weisman) #*''En directo desde el programa de la cadena BBC "Pop Go The Beatles", grabado el 16 de julio de 1963'' #"I'll Get You" #*''En directo desde el London Palladium de Londres el 13 de octubre de 1963'' #Speech: "We were performers" #* Extracto de una entrevista de John Lennon concedida a Jann Wenner el 8 de diciembre de 1980 #"I Saw Her Standing There" #"From Me to You" #"Money (That's What I Want)" (Berry Gordy Jr./Janie Bradford) #"You Really Got a Hold on Me" (Smokey Robinson) #"Roll Over Beethoven" (Chuck Berry) #*''Temas 30-34 grabados en directo desde Estocolmo, Suecia, el 24 de octubre de 1963'' Disco dos #"She Loves You" #"Till There Was You" (Willson) #"Twist and Shout" (Russell/Medley) #* Temas 1-3 grabados en directo desde el Royal Command Performance el 4 de noviembre de 1963 #"This Boy" #"I Want to Hold Your Hand" #Speech: Eric Morecambe and Ernie Wise #"Moonlight Bay" (Madden/Wenrich) #*''Temas 4-7 grabados en directo desde el programa The Morecambe and Wise Show el 2 de diciembre de 1963'' #"Can't Buy Me Love" (Takes 1 & 2) #"All My Loving" #*''En directo desde The Ed Sullivan Show el 9 de febrero de 1964'' #"You Can't Do That" (Take 6) #"And I Love Her" (Take 2) #"A Hard Day's Night" (Take 1) #"I Wanna Be Your Man" #"Long Tall Sally" (Johnson/Penniman/Blackwell) #"Boys" (Dixon/Farrell) #"Shout!" (Isley-Isley-Isley) #*''Temas 13-16 grabados para el programa "Around The Beatles" el 19 de abril de 1964'' #"I'll Be Back" (Take 2) #"I'll Be Back" (Take 3) #"You Know What to Do" (Demo) (Harrison) #"No Reply" (Demo) #"Mr. Moonlight" (Takes 1 & 4) (Johnson) #"Leave My Kitten Alone" (Take 5) (John/Turner/McDougal) #"No Reply" (Take 2) #"Eight Days a Week" (Takes 1, 2 & 4) #"Eight Days a Week" (Take 5) #"Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey" (Take 2) (Leiber-Stoller/Penniman) Personal *Pete Best: batería en "My Bonnie", "Ain't She Sweet" y "Cry For A Shadow", "Searchin'", "Three Cool Cats", "The Sheik of Araby", "Like Dreamers Do", "Hello Little Girl", "Bésame Mucho" y "Love Me Do" *Colin Hanton: batería en "That'll Be The Day" e "In Spite of All the Danger" *George Harrison: voz y guitarra principal *John Lennon: voz y guitarra rítmica *John Lowe: piano en "That'll Be The Day" e "In Spite of All the Danger" *Paul McCartney: voz, guitarras y bajo *Tony Sheridan: voz en "My Bonnie" *Ringo Starr: batería y percusión *Stuart Sutcliffe: bajo en "Hallelujah, I Love Her So", "You'll Be Mine" y "Cayenne" *Andy White: batería en "Please Please Me" Lista de éxitos Álbum Singles Enlaces externos *TheBeatles.com ''Anthology 1''en TheBeatles.com Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles